Its Complicated
by LisiLouLah
Summary: Harry returns to Privet Drive for one last time after The War, but is he alone? Harry and Dudley making amends and their budding friendship.
1. August 1998

**Summer 1998**

Harry sat at his desk in the open-plan office that belonged to the lower-level Aurors. He was watching the clock; only an hour left and he could go home. He didn't mind the late shifts as a principle, but the truth was, after the war things had quietened down quite a bit and the late shift was usually the quietest, and therefore the most boring. He shuffled some paperwork around his desk in his attempt to look busy before giving up and heading towards the office's kettle for a cup of tea.

"Ah, Harry. I was just looking for you" Robards appeared beside Harry "Come into my office."

Harry briefly wondered if he'd cottoned onto the fact that Harry hadn't actually achieved anything for the last hour before realising that he was being led into the middle of a meeting.

"I think you know Kingsley Shacklebolt" he said, Harry noted the humour behind the formal introduction. "I think you've also met Hestia Jones?" Harry nodded and she smiled at him.

"We were just discussing your aunt, uncle and cousin Harry" Robards said as he sat himself back in his chair.

"Um, ok" Harry wasn't quite sure where this was going.

Kingsley chuckled, seeing his discomfort. "We were discussing whether we thought it was safe for them to move back to Little Whinging. They _are_ your family, we thought you should have a say."

"Ok" Harry still wasn't sure why he was there, he'd only been an Auror for a few weeks and while the rest of the team appreciated that he, and others, deserved a place on the team without training, he was still a junior member of the team and did not feel it was his place to offer advice to his boss. Robards on the other hand appreciated his take on things, both as 'The Boy Who Lived' and generally as a younger member of the team.

Hestia continued from where she had left off before Harry had joined them, summarizing that Mr Dursley was unhappy with the arrangement (although it was fair to say he had never been happy with it) and now that news that the war was over had reached them, he and his wife wanted to go home. It was agreed by the end of the meeting that they would move the Dursley's back into Privet drive in 10 days time, when the Auror Office had had a chance to scout round the house and surrounding area for any booby traps or Death Eaters lying in wait.

As Harry walked to the Floo Points at the entrance to the ministry at the end of his shift he thought back to the last time he was in the house. Trying to pull his thoughts away from Mad-Eye Moody and the fight that had ensued as he left he thought he ought to fetch the last of his things from his room before they got back. Hermione might want some of his books he rationalised.

One week later Harry waited until after ten pm before Apparating to the end of Privet Drive. He didn't want any of the neighbours seeing him and either assuming the whole family was back already or, worse, telling Aunt Petunia they'd seen him. He'd gathered from his meeting the week before that the neighbours and Uncle Vernon's colleagues had been told they had taken an extended holiday – Vernon's office had even received postcards from various exotic locations to back this up!

Harry checked the immediate area for anybody who might see him go into the house or any lingering Aurors who might question his motives or report him to Robards before Apparating directly into his old bedroom so as not to disturb the rest of the house - God forbid it wasn't exactly as Aunt Petunia remembered it!

Not wanting to flick the electric light and alert the neighbours Harry light his wand silently. Looking around at his old room he tried to decide where to start first. He started by Banishing the old newspapers – Aunt Petunia would never be able to put the moving photographs into the recycling bin! He then started to assess the contents of his trunk, when he heard a creak in the hallway. _Thought _he heard a creak in the hallway he corrected himself, there was no-one else here, he reminded himself.

Muttering to himself he packed up the contents of his case – Andromeda had taught him the wrist flick that Tonks had missed out when showing the 'pack' spell.

OK – there was definitely something or someone on the hallway. Harry spun with his wand raised as someone pushed open the door to his bedroom.

Dudley looked more than a bit surprised to have a wand pointed at him. Harry quickly lowered it.

"What are doing here?" he asked his cousin

"I was about to ask you the same question" said Dudley "I live here, why are you here?"

"I thought you weren't coming back for a few days yet. I thought I'd grab the last of my stuff" Harry explained.

"Yeah, Dad didn't want to wait so the wizards that were looking after us dropped us off here earlier today – I think they were glad to be rid dad's moaning" he said smirking.

Harry smiled too, knowing exactly how they felt.

"How have you been?" he asked Dudley.

"Good, I guess. It's been a fairly quiet year; we've been cooped up indoors for most of it. I was able to stay out of the way during the day doing school work – the wizards managed to enrol me in Sixth Form College on a distance learning scheme so I have my A-levels. I got straight A's – mum was so proud. Said she was happy the war hadn't disrupted my studies! Just to prove she never paid attention to my school reports!" Dudley was grinning broadly, and Harry couldn't help but smile back "What about you? I'm sure one of the wizards mentioned something about you dying but obviously you're still here!"

Harry shifted uncomfortably "It's complicated" he said, his good mood gone.

"What? It's true? How?" Dudley exclaimed sitting on the bed in shock

"It's hard to explain," Harry sat on the bed next to him as he tried to get his thoughts in order "I guess the short version is when Lord Voldemort, the wizard that killed my parents, tried to kill me it backfired on him because mum sacrificed herself for me. A part of his soul became detached, because murder tears your soul, and it attached itself to me. When he tried to kill me in May it killed that part of his soul, not me. It knocked me out though so everyone thought I was dead for while. Like I said it's a long story – there's more to it than that, but that's the basics."

Dudley seemed a little lost for words but decided a change of subject was in order. "Where are you living?"

"At The Burrow. Sorry, my friend Ron's house, where I used to spend the summer holidays."

"You like it there?"

"I love it." Harry couldn't help but smile. "It always just, felt like home, I can't explain it. Its nothing like this, Aunt Petunia would freak! Its loud and messy and chaotic, but its home."

"I've only seen people smile like that when there's a girl involved." Dudley teased. Harry blushed. "What, there's a girl too isn't there?"

"Ginny, Ron's sister." Harry's smile got bigger, he just couldn't help it. "We were together for a while at the end of my sixth year. We broke it off when the war started properly, but we've always been friends and I think things are heading in that direction again, I mean I want them to, I can't imagine the rest of my life without Ginny in it."

"Wow, so it's serious then?"

"I guess so. When I was heading towards Voldemort, for him to kill me, like I said it's very complicated" he responded to Dudley's concerned look "she was the last thing I thought about, she was always on my mind the whole time I was on the run."

"I'd like to meet her." Dudley surprised Harry with this.

"Umm… ok."

"I'm off to university in September – I got into UCL, you'd think I'd gotten into Oxford the way mum goes on about it, but you should come visit and bring Ginny. I mean I'd like to stay in touch, you're my family and, I dunno, I - I thought you'd died and we never had a chance to make up, I didn't want to end up like mum, bitter about something I didn't have any control over."

Harry nodded, agreeing. He grabbed a spare bit of parchment and wrote out what he knew of The Burrow's address. "I don't know the postcode, but I can always send it onto you. I'll send it by Royal Mail, not by owl!" Harry grinned.

Dudley smiled too. "I have to get to bed. I'm glad we had a chance to talk."

"Me too" Harry smiled back. "I'll be in touch soon."

"Yes that sounds good." Dudley let himself out as Harry grabbed the last of his stuff. "I'm glad you're ok Harry."

"Yeah, me too. That you're ok I mean!"

As Harry gave the room one last glance over, he noticed the glass shards in the bin. He pulled his bit of mirror from his mokeskin pouch and put it on the bedside table. Pointing his wand at it he muttered "Reparo" – whether it was down to the increased power he felt as the bearer of the Elder wand or because he had confidence in his spell, the shards of mirror rose up and re-attached themselves to the mirror. Aberforth had recently returned the other mirror to him and he had a vague idea about giving it to Ginny when she went back to Hogwarts.

**AN:**

I know I should be writing my dissertation, but this idea has been floating round my head for ages and it came to me very clearly the other night and I knew I had to get it down before it disappeared!

1,656 words in one afternoon – if only I was this productive when writing my dissertation!

Lou Lah

xxx


	2. Christmas 1998

**Christmas 1998**

Two weeks before Christmas a letter arrived for Harry from Dudley. Harry had received only two or three letters from Dudley since the summer; they didn't have a lot in common so Harry didn't think twice about it, but he was grateful for the contact.

The letter was brief, as they all had been, but Harry could tell Dudley was enjoying himself. He had grown up a lot during the war, and his studies were one of the places where he now excelled, although Harry suspected that being away from his mother helped quite a bit too. It was the last paragraph that caught Harry's attention;

"… _I mentioned to one of my flatmates that my cousin lived in London, so you've officially been invited to the party we're having when we break up for Christmas. I understand if you can't make it, but it would be nice to see you. You could bring your Ginny too if you wanted, I'd like to meet her."_

Harry couldn't help it. The phrase "your Ginny" made him smile. He sat down straight away to write two letters; one back to Dudley to say yes, he was coming and one to Ginny asking if she would like to go with him.

~oOo~

Harry fidgeted nervously as he rang the bell. Ginny smirked.

"It'll be fine, Harry. Smile!"

Harry grimaced slightly, but managed to straighten his face out as someone answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here for the party, Dudley invited me."

Dudley's head peered around the kitchen door, and his face lit up when he saw Harry.

"Let him in Si, it's my cousin!"

'Si' stepped out of the way and into another room, leaving Harry and Ginny in the hallway as Dudley headed towards them.

"Harry, you made it. I'm really glad you're here."

"Dudley, this is my girlfriend Ginny, Ginny this is Dudley."

Ginny smiled nervously, having heard tales about Harry's cousin from her brothers.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Hey Lizzie," Dudley called to a girl in the kitchen. "Can you show Ginny where she can put her coat?"

"Yeah, ok. Come on, I've been putting them all in my room; I'll give you the tour."

Ginny looked even more nervous as the bubbly blonde led her away into the crowd.

"Bloody hell, Harry! What did you do to deserve her? She is way out of your league!" Dudley was beaming at Harry. Harry couldn't think of a response, he fidgeted again and his hand brushed through his hair.

"How's university? You look good, have you lost weight?" he asked, changing the subject as Dudley handed him a bottle of beer.

"Fantastic. I've been really lucky, I couldn't get into Halls so I ended up in a house share with some other first years, but we all get along great. The work is going well, I'm doing business studies. And, yeah, I have lost a bit. Mostly 'coz mum's not here to feed me, but I joined the local gym too, they have a reduced student rate."

The conversation was a bit stilted but they caught up fairly quickly. Harry was telling Dudley about the Weird Sisters concert he'd been to over the summer when seemingly out of nowhere Lizzie reappeared by Harry's elbow with Ginny in tow.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" Ginny grabbed onto Harry as if her life depended on it. "Hey, Dudley, can you come help me move the sofa round a bit?" She grabbed Dudley's elbow and pulled him in the other direction before he had a chance to argue.

"See you in a bit Harry" he called as he disappeared. It seemed he was used to Lizzie!

"Merlin, you wouldn't believe that girl, she won't stop talking!" Harry smiled, pulling her close.

~oOo~

Harry had to admit, he'd had a good time. Seeing Dudley around his friends allowed Harry to see a different side of him to one he had seen previously. Dudley's friends and housemates were all really nice, and not one of them had tried to hit him! Their conversation was a bit disjointed, but it felt nice to see a friendship at the end of the tunnel.

Ginny seemed to have enjoyed herself too, but that may have been because people kept topping up her glass of beer! She spent most of the night hanging on his arm, and Harry had seen more than a few admiring glances in her direction. It gave him an odd feeling, but not necessarily a bad one as he wrapped his arm around her waist to show them she was taken.

Dudley showed them out at the end of the party.

"I'm glad you came Harry."

"Me too. It was nice to see you again."

"Yeah you too. It was nice to meet you Ginny."

"It was nice to meet you to Dudley. Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas you two."

~oOo~

A few days later as Dudley sat in the living room with his parents and Aunt Marge, bored out of his skull, he was surprised to see a parcel addressed simply 'from Ginny'. Knowing it would be from Harry too he tore the paper off excitedly to find a CD with a hand written label saying 'Weird Sisters'.

Petunia brightened as she saw the smile on her son's face.

"Dudders? Who's Ginny?"

**Author's note:**

A big thank you to 'Avanell' and 'cant be bothered to get a membership' for your reviews. To the latter I just want to say – I really wanted to reply to your review! To answer your question: I am planning for this to be a series of connected one-shots when Harry and Dudley meet up, probably birthdays and Christmas every year, although I probably won't write a chapter for every year! :D

The Weird Sisters Concert is in 'Cure for Insomnia', Chapter 7 if you're interested!

Lisa x


	3. July 1999

It's Complicated

Chapter 3 – July 1999

Harry sat in the café stirring his coffee as he contemplated the changes of the past year. It was hard to believe that after such a momentous year previously that things could still change so much in such a relatively short space of time.

Ginny had just finished school, having passed all her exams with Outstanding (well, Hermione _did_ plan her revision timetable!) and she was coming home that weekend for good. Harry was looking forward to it, having missed her a lot while she was at school. He was also excited, because next week the Harpies were announcing the line up for the new season, and Ginny was currently a very well kept secret addition to the new line up.

Harry was also looking forward to meeting the new intake of Aurors. While he wouldn't officially have anything to do with the training, he was glad that he would no longer feel like a newbie.

"Penny for your thoughts!"

Harry jumped as Dudley appeared behind him, nearly tipping his coffee over the table. Dudley chuckled as he sat down.

"Here you go Harry. Happy birthday for next week" he said, still chuckling to himself, passing a parcel and envelope across the table.

"Thanks. Happy birthday for last week" Harry replied, passing a gift bag across the table.

~oOo~

They spent longer than either of them expected just talking and catching up. Dudley told Harry about his girlfriend Rachel and how he had finished University for the year and was heading home for the summer, however reluctantly, and Harry told him proudly about Ginny's spot on the team (having sworn him to secrecy first) and about work.

It was only when the café staff started shutting up shop around them that they realised what time it was. Dudley looked at his watch out of sheer disbelief,

"Good lord! I have to get home and change, I'm meeting Lizzie in the gym in half an hour."

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah, you met her at the Christmas party, didn't you? She's in one of my classes, she's a right gym bunny, always makes me go, even if I don't want to!"

"Yeah, I remember. Ginny said she talked a lot!"

"Definitely her! Only shuts up when she's eating! Sometimes not even then…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

Harry smiled. "OK, have fun. I have to go; Molly frets if I'm home late."

Dudley smiled, glad that Harry finally had a proper family to go home to.

**AN**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They are very much appreciated :D**

**Sorry for the long delay in updating but work has been keeping me busy and this chapter was oddly difficult to write! The next chapters will probably jump ahead a bit to when they have weddings/children etc**

**I hope you enjoy the update, I promise not to make you wait so long next time!**

**Lou Lah xxx**


	4. July 2001

Sorry but it's a short one today – there is however a longer Author's Note at the end for my dedications etc!

**July 2001**

Harry and Ginny approached the small non-descript house and were walking up the front path as the front door opened and a woman stepped out. Harry paused and checked the number by the door a second time before he saw Dudley standing behind her. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before he looked up and spotted his cousin.

"Harry, hi. Andi, this is Harry, he's an old friend form Little Whinging, and his girlfriend Ginny."

"Fiancée, actually!" Harry said, grinning from ear to ear as he held up Ginny's hand to show off the ring.

"Congratulations! Come in. Andi is my girlfriend. She's just leaving; she's headed back to her parents for the summer."

"It was nice to meet both of you, congratulations." Andi turned and left, glancing back over her shoulder for one last look towards Dudley who waved as he closed the door.

Dudley showed Harry and Ginny into the lounge and they sat down on the sofa as Dudley grabbed some drinks from the kitchen.

"I'm just a friend?" Harry asked, smiling so that Dudley would know he was joking.

"I can't tell her you're my cousin, if I ever introduce her to my mum and she spills the beans my mum will have a fit!"

Three pots of tea and lots of laughs later Dudley was recounting a funny story from a few nights ago

"… I'm not kidding Lizzie was dancing on the table! It's a good job she was wearing jeans, if she'd been wearing a skirt we'd have all had a good view up it! The best bit is the barman gave her a free drink for it!"

Dudley finished his tea while the laughter died down.

"Have you set a date for the wedding?" he asked, turning the conversation back to a more serious topic.

"Not officially" Ginny answered. "We were talking about August though, - "

"This August?" Dudley interrupted

"Yeah, we want to do it in the off season when I'm less busy with the team and we don't want to wait until next year! Plus my mum's amazing at organising weddings – I believe the Muggle term is pulling it out of a hat, but being a witch my mum could probably do that anyway!"

Dudley raised his eyebrows, not entirely sure if she was kidding.

Harry smiled at the look on his cousin's face, knowing exactly what was going through his head. "We were hoping you would come. You don't have to come to the ceremony, there's going to be a bit of magic, but we'd love you to come to the reception."

"Thanks Harry, I'd love to come. And the ceremony too – I'd like to see that."

Harry couldn't help the smile spread across his face. "Thanks Dudley. Just so you know – we won't be inviting your parents."

Dudley smiled "I didn't think you would!"

"We might send an announcement, we're trying to decide if it's worth it."

"Send it" Dudley suggested. "It'll give mum something to moan about!"

**AN:**

For anyone who's interested: There's a Greek restaurant near me where the barmen will give you free drink for taking part in the entertainment which includes dancing on tables and smashing plates (special cheap ones just for smashing not the expensive ones they serve your food on!) – they even give you costumes! For the record I have taken part, but it was a few years ago!

I want to say a huge thank to all of my reviewers – I tried to reply to all of you, but can't shake the nagging feeling I may have forgotten one or two. If I did – I apologise, I am sincerely sorry for forgetting you and have therefore decided to name all of my reviewers and send you all love that way!

Avanell

MaryPotter3

Starlight1746

Inuyatta

Starzinmieyez

Zireael07

snowflake13300

pottermommy1118

The Golden Trio Lives On

Cant be bothered to get a membership

And a special thank you to Vicky Starfish for proofreading everything and putting up with my stupid questions and random requests for help!

Wow – this author's note wasn't meant to be so long! O well! :D

Lisa

xxx


	5. August 2001

**August 2001**

Dudley stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. Whatever he did to it, it wouldn't sit how he wanted it to.

He supposed his nerves had something to do with it, but what he was nervous about, he wasn't sure. Harry had promised him that they wouldn't draw attention to him. He could sit at the back and not be noticed if that was what he wanted, but this promise didn't mean anything if someone spotted him. He still remembered what had happened when he'd met the twins!

Harry had promised that someone would be around to look after him, but even after all these years, Dudley was still nervous around wizards and this didn't particularly put him at ease.

The tap at the door made him jump, but he knew without looking who it was. When Ginny had given him the plus one he assumed he would go solo to save having to explain about magic, but when Lizzie had found out he was going stag, he wasn't able to give her a decent explanation as to why because she had put him on the spot. She had then insisted that he bring a friend so he knew someone. If he thought about, this was what was probably making him nervous. Harry had promised to keep any magic low key, but he worried that something would happen that he wouldn't be able to explain.

Opening the hotel room door he was gobsmacked to see Lizzie wearing a beautiful blue dress - he couldn't recall ever seeing her in a skirt. She looked amazing.

"Here" she said reaching towards him. He was too dazed to realise what she was doing until she patted his tie and moved back. "Much better" she smiled at him. Smiling back automatically Dudley realised he wasn't nervous anymore. He was looking forward to today.

~oOo~

Dudley gripped Lizzie's arm a little tighter as they approached the garden gate at The Burrow. Luckily Harry had supplied him with directions, otherwise the taxi driver would not have known where to go.

"So, tell me again why your parents weren't invited?"

"My mum and Harry's mum didn't have much in common and never got along – mum only took Harry in out of obligation and didn't exactly hide that she didn't like it. Harry moved out at 17 and mum and dad didn't really care. Harry said he was going to send a wedding announcement but even if he invited them, I doubt they would have come. I mean it when I say you can't tell them we were here, I have no idea how my mum would take it, and I have no intention of finding out!"

Lizzie smiled. She had had the misfortune to see Petunia ranting about the cleanliness of the kitchen in the house Dudley was renting and could easily imagine how she could be worse.

As they opened the front gate they were greeted by Harry and what was clearly one of Ginny's brothers.

"Dudley, this is Ron, Ron this is my cousin Dudley." Harry moved to wave someone over to them and turned to make small talk with Lizzie. Ron turned to Dudley, with a mildly confused look on his face.

"You are not as you were described!" Dudley hadn't realised that the other person had arrived until Ron winced from an elbow to his ribs.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, technically I'm engaged to this idiot, but I'm starting to have second thoughts." Dudley could tell from her smile that she was teasing, but he appreciated the humour.

"Harry and Ginny asked me to look after you two today" she continued "I'm Muggleborn" she added quietly so that Lizzie couldn't hear "I can answer any questions you have and I'm under strict instructions to keep you away from the weirder relatives."

Ron smiled "At least Uncle Bilius is dead, we can be spared trying to explain that" noticing Dudley's confused look he explained about his uncle's previous drunken behaviour at weddings and Dudley couldn't help but agree with him.

~oOo~

Hermione led Dudley and Lizzie to their chairs at the back of the huge marquee that was taking up most of the garden and sat on Lizzie's other side so that she was sandwiched between them. She spent the ceremony whispering to the pair of them, telling them about the symbolism of certain parts of the ceremony and rational explanations for some of the 'quirkier' parts – Dudley suspected she had planned them ahead of time, he wasn't sure a witch would be that knowledgeable about Chemistry and Physics.

The reception went just as smoothly, with just one exception. Shortly after the dancing began he and Lizzie were unceremoniously hustled off the dance floor by Ron and another of Ginny's brothers with only "Aunt Muriel" given as an explanation.

The evening ended with a spectacular Fireworks display. Harry and Ginny led Dudley and Lizzie to stand with them and Ginny's brothers to watch.

The group stood around mingling, with several conversations at once, before Hermione's voice rose above the others.

"That's a pretty colour George, how did you manage that?"

"I accidentally dropped magnesium into a test batch – it took me ages to get the ratio correct for the full scale."

"Wait," Lizzie interrupted, "you made these yourself?"

"Yup" said George proudly.

"Is that legal?"

Hermione explained that George was a professional while Percy started discussing explosive manufacturing licences.

Harry took advantage of Lizzie's distraction and turned to Dudley smiling, "At least we talked him out of the dragon shaped ones."

Author's Note

I am so sorry that this took so long to write and post up, but RL has been really busy as I've changed jobs, but hopefully things have settled down enough now that I can make some more time for writing.

Lisa xxx


	6. June 2002

**June 2002**

Dudley couldn't believe it.

It had worked!

After weeks of planning and doubt he had actually done it!

His mum and Dad had agreed to invite Harry and Ginny to the wedding!

Well, Harry plus one - he couldn't exactly claim he knew Harry's wife's name off the top of his head, when his parents didn't even know he'd gone to the wedding.

In all fairness, the plan had originally been Lizzie's idea; she had even set the wheels in motion last week at Sunday dinner. She had long ago accepted that her future in-laws didn't discuss Harry, or know their son was in touch with his cousin, but she had convinced Dudley to try and get them an invite, even after she conceded that Harry would understand if it didn't happen.

Lizzie's plan was simple - play their embarrassment of Harry against the embarrassment of not inviting him. At Sunday Dinner the week before Lizzie had started a long conversation about who was getting invited and roughly how many they would need to host at the ceremony, counting off friends and family members and asking about the Dursleys' own friends and family, before asking

"Dudley, don't you have a cousin?"

Dudley had been impressed by her acting - even he couldn't tell she'd spent the previous weekend gossiping with Ginny about people the other didn't know while Harry and Dudley sat next to them in the coffee shop in stunned silence.

Petunia, as expected had changed the subject, but she had been ill at ease for the rest of the afternoon. Lizzie had agreed to stay home this weekend, instead of joining Dudley for the weekly dinner, on the understanding that it would give Dudley a chance to talk to Petunia without an audience - when in reality Dudley wanted to be able to use the words 'magic' and 'wizard' if necessary without having to explain to Lizzie!

Dudley had faced his parents alone, and using the arguments pre-prepared by Lizzie about it 'looking odd to Lizzie's family' that his cousin wasn't there' and ultimately offering the compromise (which was what he really wanted) of having Harry just come to the reception, which Petunia had reluctantly agreed to - "oh and we should add a plus one; didn't he get married or something?"

Driving home later that evening - Dudley still couldn't believe it has worked!

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for not updating sooner - having just re-read the author's note in the previous chapter when I said I would be updating more often I can see a large amount of irony in the fact you had to wait a year for the next update. My new job made me busier than I anticipated, but my New Year's Resolution is to update more and I will be making time for it instead of waiting for it to appear!**

**A big hello to all the people who favourited this story since I last updated!**

**Lisa xxx**


	7. Autumn 2002

**Autumn 2002**

Lizzie couldn't stop smiling.

No-one could blame her; it _was_ her wedding day after all.

As she glanced around the hall at all of her friends and family she couldn't help but laugh a little at the look on Petunia's face as she glanced over to look at Harry. Lizzie didn't know what had happened for Petunia to stop talking to her sister, but Lizzie ultimately found it humorous that her scorn had been inherited by her only nephew. Lizzie followed Petunia's line of sight to where Harry was sitting with Ginny. They were both avoiding eye-contact with Petunia in a way that made it clear they knew she was staring, while also not acknowledging it, but they seemed to make extra effort to be friendly to everyone around them when her gaze was upon them, as if they trying to prove something.

Distracted for a moment by her new husband as he introduced her to some of his father's business associates, Lizzie next scan of the room found Petunia gossiping with a neighbour, her back to Harry and Ginny, who had slipped onto a corner of the dance floor, looking more loved up than the bride and groom. Lizzie noticed a slight movement, clearly not meant for her eyes, and unnoticed by everyone else in the room and her smile grew.

Turning to Dudley next to her, she whispered "I think Ginny's pregnant!" He turned, confusion showing on his face.

"You've barely spoken to her all evening, how could you possibly know that?"

"Look at them," Dudley turned slightly so he could see without being obvious, as Lizzie continued, "he just brushed his hand against her stomach; I bet you anything she's pregnant." Try as he might, he couldn't see what she was talking about. Lizzie just rolled her eyes "If I'm right you have to wash up for a month, deal?"

"Deal, but how do we find out?"

"Easy, I'll ask her to a girls only lunch and ask. Girls tell each other these things!"

Three weeks later, Dudley was at home, unpacking the last fews items from his suitcase following the honeymoon. With a loud bang, he heard the front door slam shut, followed by the unmistakable sound of Lizzie running up the stairs until she burst into the bedroom.

"I was right, I told her I suspected and she admitted it. Ginny and Harry are having a baby, due early next summer."

Dudley smiled, despite all their differences growing up, he knew Harry was finally about to get the family he'd always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

I have at least one chapter planned after this, but I'm planning to finish a George Weasley story I started years ago, and even referenced in 'Cure for Insomnia' so I should be able to start posting chapters soon. (I misplaced the notepad it was in and found it recently mixed up in some University paperwork!)

I want to say thank you to everyone who followed me, favourited me, and sent me reviews; I really loved hearing from all of you!

Lisa xxx


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dudley paused as he walked through the kitchen to look out of the window at the children running around in the garden. It was an odd thought that he was old enough for kids – he didn't feel any different to how he'd felt at 25, the idea that he was old enough to have eight and nine year old children running around the garden made him feel weird!

He reflected as he put the kettle on for more tea just how much his life had changed since that night in 1998 when he had been woken up by noises from the next room. If someone had told him then, at 18, that he and Harry would be as close as they were he would have been shocked. Granted their relationship was a little awkward; they mostly kept to small talk, but it wasn't because the 'm' word (as his father would say) was banned in his house (although it wasn't discussed in front of Lizzie or the kids because of the need for secrecy). It was simply because they had little in common, although Ginny and Lizzie always kept the conversation flowing discussing everything from clothes to cooking to gossiping about neighbours the other had never, and probably would never, meet. They had a good time though, and the kids always had fun running around together.

Harry came into the kitchen behind him as the kettle finished boiling carrying the dirty tea plates from the living room.

"Here, I thought I bring these in"

"Ginny has you well trained then!" Dudley teased

"Says the man making tea in a flowery tea pot!"

Dudley smiled, glad things were often this easy between them.

He nodded towards the kids in the garden, "Do you feel old enough to have kids that age?"

"Absolutely not! James got his Hogwarts letter last week I came this close to sending it back saying they made a mistake 'cause he's not old enough!" Dudley laughed as he handed two mugs to Harry to carry back into the living room.

"A least mine aren't starting Secondary school yet!" he replied, grateful for that at least. Maybe he was starting to feel old, but he doubted he felt as old as Harry did when that letter arrived!

**AN:**

I'm truly sorry this update took so long! In all honestly I actually wrote it a few months ago, but my beta suggested making it longer, but the more I try and add something the happier I am with the round-up. It has a nice glimpse of a peaceful future and a friendly happy ending for Harry and Dudley! (But if I think of another scene for these pair I'll add it on!)

I'm aware I've had a few new followers for this story, so I'm sorry I made you wait for the update (my older followers are unfortunately used to my slow updates, but between working full time and studying for various courses I've been doing, I don't always get a lot of time for writing!)

I've recently gone back to a currently untitled George Weasley story which I'm hoping to get ready to start posting soon! (I originally started writing it around 2010, and actually cross-referenced it in 'A Cure for Insomnia', but got side-tracked by changing jobs) so please keep your eyes open for it! I'm trying to get a head start on writing chapters before I start posting to try and prevent the slow updates!

Lisa x


End file.
